robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the eighth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on January 28, 2000 on BBC Two. The episode managed to attract 6.63 million viewers, an increase of 690,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode, becoming the highest rated Series 3 episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 24-30 January. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Ally Gator vs Corporal Punishment Ally Gator immediately zipped in underneath Corporal Punishment, who got stuck on top of it permanently, as the edge of its side armour plate was hooked onto one of Ally Gator's serrated spike strips. Ally Gator dragged Corporal Punishment away, but struggled to do so with any gusto because part of Corporal Punishment was digging into the arena floor. Matilda came out from her CPZ and pushed the two towards the centre of the arena and Ally Gator then reversed. After a short time, Ally Gator guided Corporal Punishment towards the edge of the pit, but Matilda intervened. She then guided the two robots towards the arena floor flipper. The House Robots then closed in, with Corporal Punishment still on top of Ally Gator. Sir Killalot lifted Corporal Punishment, but didn't get enough purchase with the lance, so Adam Clark's machine fell back onto Ally Gator. With time ticking down, Sir Killalot tried once more to lift Corporal Punishment, this time dropping it on its back just as cease was called. It went to the judges, a split decision from whom gave Ally Gator the win. Winner: Ally Gator Berserk 2 vs Tut's Revenge Tut's Revenge immediately went past Berserk 2 and straight into the arena wall. This allowed Berserk 2 to lift Tut's Revenge. They attempted to topple Tut's Revenge over, but couldn't because of the arena wall being in the way. Berserk 2 backed away, with Tut's Revenge still lingering near the arena wall. Tut's Revenge then drove at the rear of Berserk 2, who flipped it over. Tut's Revenge couldn't get back up, so Dead Metal came in and sliced into the bottom of it, before dragging it to the pit. Winner: Berserk 2 Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon Not shown on television, the battle begun with Robogeddon pushing Hypno-Disc towards an arena wall, where Hypno-Disc became stuck in reverse drive. Hypno-Disc was torched by the flamethrowers, but regained control before it could be attacked by Dead Metal. Hypno-Disc then made its initial blow, which caused Robogeddon to bounce off, but the following three blows tore the armour off Robogeddon. Hypno-Disc then shredded the hanging shell of Robogeddon, whilst the reptilian robot fled. Two more blows and the armour detached completely, leaving Robogeddon without any armour. Another blow from Hypno-Disc ruptured the wheel and removed all chance of Robogeddon escaping. Hypno-Disc struck once more and cracked open the CO2 canister to Robogeddon's weapon. At this point, cease was called, truly sending Robogeddon out of the wars, and concluding a famous early victory for Hypno-Disc. Winner: Hypno-Disc Death Warmed Up vs Stealth Death Warmed Up ambled towards the centre of the arena, with Stealth coming out from the starting blocks seconds after. Stealth bumped into the front of Death Warmed Up before Team Death's machine backed away. Stealth saw this as an opportunity to pursue Death Warmed Up and slid underneath the back of it. Stealth then guided Death Warmed Up in the arena wall before placing it onto the flame pit. Shunt came out of its CPZ and axed Death Warmed Up, who was now pinned on the grill; Shunt freed it, but it had caught fire. Death Warmed Up slowly moved around the arena, before Shunt, Sgt. Bash and Stealth all came in on it near the flame pit. No further damage was inflicted on Death Warmed up. Cease was called and Stealth was the clear winner. Winner: Stealth Round 2 Berserk 2 vs Ally Gator Ally Gator made the first move, getting underneath the side of Berserk 2. Berserk 2 backed off of Ally Gator's scoop and then got underneath it with its forklift, but couldn't turn it over, overbalancing itself in the process. Ally Gator then got a slam in on Berserk 2. Berserk 2 freed itself and lifted Ally Gator once more. It nearly toppled it again, but the purchase from the forklift fell away just before Ally Gator was on its side. Ally Gator charged at Berserk 2 but nearly drove into the pit itself. They backed away, towards the arena floor flipper, and then Ally Gator twice pushed Berserk 2 into Shunt, who got away after an axe blow from the House Robot that caused little damage. Berserk 2 then backed into Ally Gator side on and lifted it. Berserk 2 started to topple backwards itself again, but managed to regain its balance, before reversing, and finally managing to topple Ally Gator over. Berserk 2 continued to axe the baseplate of Ally Gator, along with Shunt, while Dead Metal sliced into the front. Winner: Berserk 2 Hypno-Disc vs Stealth Hypno-Disc eyed up its opponent straight away, while Stealth twitched near the arena wall. Hypno-Disc approached Stealth, just going past it, and then clipping it with the disc while reversing. Stealth edged towards Hypno-Disc, whose disc sliced across Stealth, grazing the front of it. The action drifted towards Matilda's CPZ, where Hypno-Disc reversed into. Stealth attempted to keep Hypno-Disc in there, but was halted by an arena spike that came up. Hypno-Disc retreated, before coming on the attack once more, ripping off a side panel from Stealth. The arena spike came up on Stealth once more, before Hypno-Disc came in again, clipping Matilda and drifting over the arena spike. The arena spike flipped Hypno-Disc into Stealth's saw, which came off. Stealth was evidently starting to suffer from mobility issues, though, as it turned in circles, with its lifting ramp wide open. Hypno-Disc then ripped off Stealth's rear and side panel, before ripping into the insides. Stealth's flipper was now stuck open, allowing Hypno-Disc to go in and chop straight through its cylinders. Hypno-Disc ripped some wires out the back of Stealth before cease was called. Winner: Hypno-Disc Heat Final Berserk 2 vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc drove at Berserk 2, but the disc just glanced off Berserk 2's shell, creating a small slit. Berserk 2 then pursued Hypno-Disc, lifting it up and stopping the disc, sustaining more slits, before pushing it into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot prodded the two, and they separated. Hypno-Disc stood idle for a few moments in an attempt to get the disc up to speed again. They then ran away, as Berserk closed in. Berserk followed Hypno-Disc, but got flipped by an arena spike while doing so. It couldn't self-right, but Hypno-Disc pushed it back up. Hypno-Disc got flicked by the arena spike too, and took a hit from Berserk 2's axe, before accelerating away, and reversing into Berserk 2, pushing it into Sir Killalot. Berserk 2 got away and continued to try to use the axe, this time hitting thin air. Berserk 2 then stopped Hypno-Disc's disc once more and axed the still weapon, causing little damage. Hypno-Disc reversed onto Berserk 2 again, but then backed away onto a set of arena spikes. Hypno-Disc accelerated forwards, taking a glancing blow from Berserk 2's axe, before reversing straight into Sgt. Bash's CPZ; Sgt. Bash clawed through the back of Hypno-Disc, causing significant damage. Time expired on the battle, which was sent to a Judges' decision, and Hypno-Disc was given the win. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat H, it was a Walker Battle. Stomp vs Miss Struts Winner: Miss Struts Trivia *Heat H marked the début of the horizontal flywheel in Hypno-Disc, which would go on to be one of the most destructive robots in Robot Wars. **Incidentally, Heat H featured two of the most destructive matches of all time; Hypno-Disc's battles against Robogeddon and Stealth, the former of which was nominated for the Best Battle of the Series. *Like Heat C, Heat H featured no semi-finalists from Series 2. *The arena spikes were once again subject to controversy, as Berserk 2 was fighting Hypno-Disc on even terms in the Heat Final until it was flipped by the spike. *At the start of reviewing the competitors in the heat, Philippa Forrester found a picture of Craig Charles on Ally Gator. *All three veterans in this heat lost in the first round. Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner